Tame the beast
by Yuki Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: My first Aquarion Evol fanfic! Enjoy! (No summary because there is something wrong and can't be shown correctly! please check inside :) )


**A/N: Hello minna! How are you? So here I come with a fanfic about Aquarion Evol! I recently saw the whole series (Aquarion and Aquarion Evol) and I fell in love with few of the characters. Two of them where Kagura and Zessica. So here I present a fanfic about them. Hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^**  
**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Aquarion evol.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Scarlet flames. Orbs made of amber. Penetrating gaze. I am lost into his stare, his eyes never let mine stray. His touch makes me shiver. I can't take this anymore. I need him. I need him now…

Then I am buried in his warm embrace, my face into his collarbone. I can't escape. I don't want to. My eyes closed now and my skin only wanting for more. His hands roam my body, my cheeks get dyed in various shades of red. This feeling… This lingering feeling that makes my heart beat faster than normal is so unique. It's even better than a union. This sensation of my body becoming ethereal, an exotic entity, out of this world drives me crazy. His hands under my chin, his fingers manipulate my face. His lips touch my ear making my heart go berserk. How can I handle this? My fighting spirit is wrecked, my soul gives in every time he just looks at me. His voice is not a lullaby into my ears. It's the calling of the beast instead, a hail that awakens my animalistic side.

"My smelly wench…" wait! WHAT?

I wake up instantly. Cold sweat washes over me giving me the feeling of just going out of the bathtub. Why? Why do I see him in my dreams? Why does it have to be him? This can't be happening… I laugh half-heartedly. Something fishy is going on with my head huh? Mix turns around but her eyes are closed. She still sleeps.

"Thank God!" I sigh relieved. There was no way I would tell Mix about my dream. This sexy, lusty, horny… Zessica stop! This is not happening! A hard slap wakes me up completely! Get a hold of yourself damn it! You are done with Amata! Well he is not Amata, but technically he is! What a fucked up situation…

I open the window and try to breathe calmly. The light breeze drifts away my nightgown and my chests calms down. It's just a dream. A dream that messes with my head. Since Mikage took over my body I had a lot of nightmares. It took a lot of effort and a lot of support from my friends -a support I didn't appreciate at first- to get over this torture. But these dreams... these dreams don't feel like that tormenting feeling at all. I gaze upon the endless sea and the reflection of the moon greets me. Then I look at the real thing and for a moment I wish I would vanish from the world. It's not gonna be this easy. Vanishing is a luxury I can't have. But seeing Amata and Mikono together all the time is torturing me as well. I want them to be happy, I really do. I can't go against fate. And for a moment I thought I gave up. But now I am not so sure. If I was still in love with Amata though, why do I see Kagura in my dreams?

* * *

A movement under my balcony breaks my train of thoughts. Someone is walking- no he is… crawling? I try to focus and that's when I see the man that occupies my dreams looking at me. You have to be kidding me.

"What are you doing here Kagura?"

"I hunt of course." He answers as if this is something normal.

"This late at night?"

"That's the best time bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"You are my bitch right?" he said and smiles, that smile that makes me melt in my dreams.

"Fuck you." I spit and I close my window shutters behind me. Idiot.

* * *

Another day with a headache. Why I am not impressed? I am not even surprised. Black bags beneath my eyes and my green hair messier than ever. Like I had a hangover the night before. Well, this is my daily routine since the final battle between Mikage and the humanity.

Two months had passed since then. People tried to return to their normal lives. The academy mourned for their dead and then waited for their wounds to heal. The Neo-Deava Academy continues to operate like before with the students having the same training. You never know when humanity will need us again. The corporeal damages were restored. More professors came to the Academy. After all, the show must go on. When it comes to the students, more Elements attended the academy. Talented young people that admired Aquarion and its actions and wanted to be a part of humanity's defense. It got livelier around here after our epic win against the Dark Angels.

And the seniors (like me and the rest of my friends) gained a lot of attention. Malloy felt ecstatically but Andy was loyal to Mix. As if he would be able to do otherwise. He could always dare though… I would love to see how Mix would react. Mix and Andy made their relationship official and we knew already that Mikono and Amata were meant to be. Even Donar made a move on Suomi. Everyone was so happy with this development. Donar deserved to be happy after all he had been through. And Suomi was the best choice for him. They were so in love that we had caught them several times to hold hands and kiss secretly by the beach.

As for me, I had my most troubled time. Mikage's face came to haunt me in my dreams and as if this wasn't enough I had to deal with my feelings for Amata. The time Mikage took over my body… This terrible feeling of being cornered and unable of doing anything. His creepy soul threatening my own and attempting to destroy the world. I felt so violated but I didn't have the time to feel the pain. I just accepted it and I fought. And I won. We won.

My friends tried to support me and I appreciated it but my trials, feelings and fears were something I should face alone. It wasn't easy, I had been closed to myself, I had formed a shell around me and I didn't let anyone in. After a lot of effort and with the constant scolding of Mix for not letting her help me I managed to get over my feelings for Amata. He was Mikono's. He always was, he always will be. And my fears for Mikage. He won't come back. And when I thought that it was over, Kagura started invading my dreams and I couldn't understand why.

Kagura. Amata's half Kagura. Even though Amata and Kagura formed a whole person, no one treated them like that. Kagura was forgiven for his actions and got accepted by our community. Everyone treated him like Amata's brother and he attended the Academy as the rest of us. And I know that we should have had a better relationship after our cooperation for bringing Mikage down, but after everything was all over, I couldn't bring myself to be friendly enough around him. Probably because I don't want my feelings for Amata resurface… Because even though we treated him like he was a different person, he was still Amata… Or a version of him… So messed up… My life was always a mess, but why it should continue like one?

A loud thud and the door closes behind a flustered Mix.

"Mix come on!" Andy can be heard behind the door pleading.

"Andy go away!" she yells, her cheeks rosy.

"No!"

"There is no way we are doing THAT!"

"Why?"

"What's that?" I butt in the conversation, a naughty smirk on my face and Mix's cheeks turn even redder.

"Shut up Zessica!"

"I want to do it with you Mix!"

"We did it when it was needed. Now there is no need to!"

"Let's do it for fun then!"

"Andy!" and that's when she opens the door and with a movement of her hand she feels Andy's mouth with something that seems like… a cork? "Now get the hell out of here before I get really mad!" Andy if I were you I would really leave before Armageddon gets loose.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you find it? A first taste of the story. Two months after the defeat of Mikage and everyone is trying to move on. What happens with Zessica though? Let me read your thoughts minna! And to let you know, I will just let the story guide me so I don't know so much about the whole plot either ;) Until the next chapter.**


End file.
